


Life is no straight road

by solenskiner



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solenskiner/pseuds/solenskiner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Lewis have retired from the F1 and not seen each other for years.<br/>With 40 they meet again and try to become friends after all the drama they have been through.<br/>But maybe being friends is not enough for both of them?<br/>We will see!</p><p>Now edited! I corrected the mistakes :) have fun (re-) reading it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here I am, writing my first F1 fanfic! I am brocedes trash haha, and seeing them like they are right now breaks my heart, so I wanted to write this.  
> The fic is inspired by the interview Lewis did, where he said that he hoped he and Nico might be friends again, once they retire from racing!  
> So this is what I hope will happen.  
> Important: English is not my native language and I have no beta, so sorry for any mistakes!

When he had been a kid, Nico dreamed of being a successful F1 driver, just like his dad. He thought that by the time he would retire he would have won a couple of world championships. He would have made a name for himself. Everybody would be proud of him.

When he was 31 and still had no big trophy at home, he could see the disappointment in the faces of his friends, his parents and his own every day he looked in the mirror. Even his fans had at some point stopped hopping.  There were only as many times you could say “There will always be next year”. At some point, even he himself had stopped believing that line.

He was tired of the drama, fighting and then the absolute silence between him and Lewis. He didn’t wonder anymore when things had become like this, it was better that way. If he did, he would be shit drunk and way too sentimental at the end of the night.

It was only when they sat at the meeting table, Toto, Nikki and Lewis and Toto said that his contract would run out next year that Nico realized: _He could just quit._

He didn’t say anything then, but now he knows that he had decided right then.

So a few months later, when he should have signed the new contract he declined and said he would stop after the season. Lewis just raised an eyebrow when he heard, shrugged and walked on. Nico hadn’t expected anything else.

Well, life is a bitch sometimes and it was of course in _that_ year that he won his first and only championship. He was happy beyond belief. All the hugging and cheering left him overwhelmed. He cried in his dad's arms and he could swear there have been tears on Keke’s face as well.  Lewis even managed a pat on his shoulder in front of the cameras, even though he looked like the touch was burning him.

When he came home there was a different sort of celebrating with Vivian which resulted in her telling him that she was pregnant one month later.

 

It was on his 34th birthday when he finally realized that he was no longer an F1 driver and that he would soon be a father of another kid. He was going to see them growing up, actually partaking in their childhood. He didn’t have to travel long hours on the plane and sleep in posh hotel rooms or his motorhome.

It was then when he sat outside and looked up at the sky that he finally understood that he could start from anew and leave all of his complicating past behind.

 

And that included Lewis.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are more an introduction. The story itself will start with Chapter 3!  
> Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know, so I can improve :)  
> Also I know I am mixing the past times, and I am not sure if I do it right ^^ So if there is any part, where you feel the meaning is unclear, please tell me so I can fix it!


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis POV of the years between Nico leaving and them meeting again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again: No beta but for sure some mistakes!  
> I hope you enjoy the story.  
> I am not really a writer, but I try my best :)

Lewis continued to race until he was 38. He loved the sport, the rush, and fancy lifestyle.

His parents have long ago stopped asking him when he would settle down. Even still now he went partying, met a pretty girl or boy to take home for the night and that was that.

Uncomplicated. Racing was all he wanted to do, what he sacrificed _everything_ for.

So what if he sometimes was lonely? He had all he ever had dreamed of and more. A luxury house and different flats all around the world, his own private jet and yacht, he was as famous as every Hollywood star and was still looking smoking hot for his age. So why _shouldn’t_ he be happy?

True, it had been kind of hard when Nico had stopped racing. Not that he would ever say that to anyone loud, but he had missed the German quite a lot. In all his years of driving, first in karts then in the F1 he always had wanted to beat Nico. Winning against him had satisfied Lewis like nothing else. Of course, Pascal was a nice kid and they got along, but sometimes he looked at the other side of the garage and couldn’t stop himself from thinking that the _wrong_ person was standing there. He never called Nico though. They didn’t speak, they didn’t massage and they never ever saw each other. And it was alright. Lewis for certain didn’t care.

Three years ago Nico had gotten another child, the photo of him, Vivi and the small one had been everywhere on the internet and in the newspaper. Lewis liked to pretend that it hadn’t hurt him seeing that one. After a while, he forgot about it. When there was one thing Lewis was better in than racing, it was lying to himself. So, after 4 years with no contact to Nico, he actually believed that he was happy with that.

So, when he had to quit driving with 38 because he had had a crash (nothing to serious thank god) and his shoulder and arm hurt like a bitch when he drove longer than half an hour, it was not on his free will. He first tried to continue driving while taking super strong painkillers, but when Toto and Nikki had found out they were _really_ pissed and gave him two options: Quit or being thrown out. He chose the first one; at least he could keep a little bit of his dignity like that.

He did a lot of traveling after that, but not the rushed way like he had done before. No, he enjoyed the places he went to and for two years that was all he did. Then he did a few roles in action movies, even had a rap duo with Jay-Z and his own clothing collection.

Still, he couldn’t find anyone to be in a relationship with that lasted longer than a few months.

 

He was 40 when he finally saw Nico again, after 6 years of complete silence and like back then when they were kids and he had met the German for the first time, he stopped breathing and his heart skipped a beat.

Life could be a bitch and Lewis cursed every mighty power from above, but hell.

Nico looked gorgeous and he still wanted him, even after all these years.

 


	3. Meeting again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Nico meet at a party and talk for the first time since years.  
> The result is surprising them both.

It was a Friday, it was _the_ Friday and Nico knew in the moment that he woke up, that it was going to be a _shit_ day. It has been like a miracle that he has never met Lewis at any meetings, sponsor parties or talk shows in the last few years and Nico was really grateful for that.

He has never planned to totally avoid Lewis like that, but surely it was better that way.

Back to the point. _Today_ was the memorial party for Nikki, who has passed away a year ago.

And Nico knew because he has checked like 3000 times, that Lewis was also coming.

So what? Nothing horrible would happen. Still, he got this very unpleasant feeling settled in his stomach since two days and it wasn’t going away.

He could hear a chuckle coming from behind him, two hands were closing around his midsection and he could see Vivian standing flush against him from the reflection in the mirror.

“You shouldn’t be so nervous. You look stunning”

“I am not nervous”; another chuckle from her.

“Really? I don’t believe you. You have been acting strange since you knew that Lewis will come too. Is it about that? Because he will be there?”

“NO.  … Maybe? I am not sure. It will be weird”

“Honey darling, everything will be alright. You smile, shake his hand and go your way. You have done that a million times with many people you don’t like”

Nico gave his wife a small smile and returned her hug for a second before he went to the bathroom. He didn’t say anything but they both knew that it wasn’t going to be so easy.

_Because Lewis wasn’t like anybody else._

After Nico felt as ready as he could in this situation, he grabbed his keys, kissed his wife and kids goodbye and went to his Mercedes. Funny enough, that after he retired from racing, he didn’t enjoy driving so much anymore. It mostly reminded him of painful days instead of adventure and fun. But it did his job to get him to the party and let him look good, so whatever. When he arrived and went inside it didn’t take longer than one minute to find Toto.

He was standing in the middle of the room and shook hands, on after another. Nico was glad that he wasn’t part of that world anymore. He always has hated those parties where he had to act all nice for shit people with money. When Toto saw him he gave him a smile that at least seemed real and not forced like the others. When Nico was near enough from the Austrian Toto opened his arms and gave him a strong hug and a pat on the shoulder.

“It is really good to see you, Nico!"

“It is good to see you too. How are you doing?”

“Well it has been quite busy this last year, but it is slowly going back to normal now”

“It is good to hear that.”  
“Yes, well I am sorry, but there are sponsors over there that I have to greet. Will I see you later for the team photo and the toast?

“Yeah, sure Toto” Nico gave him a smile and then Toto left and he went to the bar. If he wanted to survive this he needed alcohol.

He ordered some Cuba Libre and looked around the room. He was kind of relieved to not see Lewis somewhere between the other people. Maybe Nico would be lucky and the Brit couldn’t make it. It was unrealistic, but well. He could have hopes, right?

Nico ordered another drink and went to mingle. He knew mostly everyone here. Many former and still active drivers where there. He talked some time with Pascal. He was a really nice kid and Nico actually enjoyed talking with him. He got another drink, by now his 4th and decided to head out a bit, the noise and all was annoying for him. Nico saw a door leading to the veranda and went out. He relaxed, nobody was out here and it was cooler and quiet.

He just stood there and enjoyed the view and sipped on his drink, when he heard a shuffling behind him. Nico turned around and forgot to breathe for a moment when he saw who was standing there.

Lewis.

Lewis in a ridicules good looking wine red colored suit, that fitted his from perfectly. Attractive, yes he was beyond good looking, stunning, at least.

“Hey, man” Lewis waved his hand and shifted from one leg to the other like he wasn’t sure if he could come nearer or not. He lowered his hand a moment after and was looking like he didn’t know what to do with his hands. At least he acted as awkward as Nico felt in that instant.

He cleared his throat. “Hey, Lewis. It is nice to see you” He tried a smile, even though he would rather run away.

“Yeah. It really is! I mean it has been ages since we have seen each other. I heard you got another kid” well even Lewis’ smile seemed forced. Why were they standing here and having a conversation when none of them wanted to? Still, Nico replied.

“Yes, his name is Lukas. He will be 5 in a few weeks”

“Wow, how time flies! How is Vivian?”

“She is… doing well, yeah. And you? What are you doing?” Why? Why were they still talking? Nico had no idea. But it felt kind of _nice_? Maybe he has missed talking to Lewis more than he had realized.

“Well, you know man. This and that. Travelling mostly, doing some driving for movies and music and that kind of stuff” Even though Lewis gave him a smile, Nico could see how sad he actually looked.

He would blame the alcohol later on this, but right then it felt like the right thing to say.

“You could always come over when you are in town if you want to. You could meet Lukas and see Alaïa, she is ten by now”

Lewis looked shocked. Hell, Nico felt shocked too. He hadn’t talked to that guy for years! Before that they have _hated_ each other and now he was inviting him home to _meet his children_?!? Maybe his drink was drugged. That was the only explanation.

But before Nico could say or do anything to repair the damage he just has done, Lewis overcame his shock and gave him the biggest grin and wow. It just has become _very_ hard to breathe. Lewis looked so happy and his eyes were shining with joy and Nico couldn’t help but think that he looked exactly like back then when they have stood on the podium together for the first time.

Lewis looked beautiful like this.

“Oh man. I can’t wait! It would be great to meet them. Wait” He took a card out of his pocket and a pen and wrote something on the back of it, then handed it over to Nico, whose brain still hasn’t caught up with the whole thing.

“Call me, yeah? I will come by whenever you have time, alright?”

Nico nodded, well at least some part of his body was functioning.

“Nico, Lewis? Oh, there you are! Will you come inside, please? We will do the photo now!” Toto didn’t look surprised at all. Bastard.

Lewis gave Nico another small smile and went after Toto.

Nico took a deep breath, shook his head a few times and then drank his drink in one go.

He could do this.

In the photo, they were not standing too close, but Nico could feel Lewis’ presence and even after, for the whole evening he always looked out to catch a sight of the Brit.

Nico left the event as soon as it didn’t appear to be too early to be considered rude and went straight to the car. When he stumbled a few times on the way there, he gave up and took a cab. He really didn’t feel like crashing his car tonight.

When he was finally at home and in his bed after a short shower he felt like he could finally breathe normally again.

He has been right in the morning. The day has been shit. But to be honest, not so miserably bad like he has thought.

 

He fell asleep while thinking about Lewis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is the longest thing I have ever written ^^  
> To be honest, writing from Nico's POV is harder for me.  
> But, I hope you like it nevertheless and please tell me your opinion!


	4. Lewis was nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis is waiting for Nico to call ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I think Lewis is a little bit OOC?  
> Hope you enjoy it nevertheless.

Lewis was nervous.

He.was. nervous! But that could not be. He was _never_ nervous.

Has not been before an important race, party or photo shooting. He was the one that was always relaxed, smooth and charming. That was what he was.

So why? Why did he feel on edge all the time and couldn’t do anything but stare at his phone like every 2 seconds?

It surely had nothing to do with him giving Nico his number, when they both have been drunk (not so much as he liked to pretend) and then Nico apparently had had a meltdown in his brain circuit because he has invited _him to_ come and see the little ones. Him! Lewis. The guy that he hadn’t talked to for years. The guy that had made Nico’s career a living hell.

So _yes_. He was _nervous_. Because no matter who Lewis had met and among all the friends he had right now, no one was like Nico. They had known every aspect of each other’s personality. That might have been their downfall. Nico’s spiteful comments have always hurt more because he knew exactly where to push. And Lewis has done the same.

But Lewis didn’t want it to stay this way for the rest of their life. Because he has once enjoyed Nico’s company and his friendship when they have been younger and maybe they couldn’t go back to how things have been back then, but he did want things to get better than now.

And to be honest. _Everything_ would be better than this absolute silence between them in this moment.

That was why he had his phone on all the day and it was always there with him. Bed, shower, no matter where. He needed to be _there_ when Nico called.  It could be his only chance.

But that was the problem. Nico hadn’t called.  The party had been a month ago. A month!

And yes, Lewis was normally not going crazy when somebody didn’t call him, but it was Nico.

No. Lewis was not desperate. Well, maybe? A little bit?

He was just nervous and then frustrated and then angry and then nervous again and he really just wanted Nico to call.

And of course, because how could it be any different, when the call _finally_ came, he was in the shower and almost didn’t get it. He was wet, slipping on the floor and kicked his toes against the sink.

That was why he sounded breathless and cursed when he answered.

“Hey” smooth. Really smooth Hamilton.

“Hi. It’s me, Nico. How are you?” He sounded unsure. Hell, Lewis understood. He felt like 10 seconds away from a panic attack.

“Good. Really good, thanks, man. And you?” Now he wasn’t nervous anymore. More like totally embarrassed.

“Also good. Thanks. Ah, so I called, because of the things I said during the party” Shit. Oh shit. Nico was going to tell him that he has changed his mind and didn’t want Lewis in his home. That he has been an awful friend and didn’t deserve a second chance. But that wouldn’t be fair. Nico has been just as responsible for the shit state of their relationship as he has been.

“So?”

“Well. The thing is that Lukas has been sick with the flue. That is why I didn’t call earlier. But now Alaïa has it and well, I don’t think it would be good if you come by and get it afterwards. So Vivian said that she wants to invite you to dinner at Pablo’s. What do you think?”

Wow. Just wow. Lewis didn’t know what to say. Nico has been worried about him getting the flue. He still wanted to meet him. He and his wife wanted to have dinner with him. This was getting crazy. But in a good way, kind of.

“That sounds like a good plan. I love the Pizza they make there. When?”

“Yeah. I know. Haha. We wanted to go next Tuesday, around seven, if that works for you.” Oh good god. Nico just laughed. Like really laughed. And he remembered that Pablo’s was Lewis favorite Italian restaurant in Monaco. Wow. Just wow.

 “Yes. I can do that” He was sure Nico could literally hear the big grin he had on his face by now.

“Great. Then we will see each other next week”

“Yes. I am looking forward to it and send my get well wishes to Alaïa!”

“Me too. I will. She will be really happy. Take care Lewis”  
“You too. Bye”

“Bye”

 

Lewis stared at his screen for a few more minutes to just understand what has happened.

He was going to have dinner with Nico (and Vivi)!  

Nobody said anything if they noticed that he was grinning like an idiot for the next few days.

 

 

Tuesday finally came by and he was nervous again.

He dressed not too informal and not too formal. To have an own fashion branch for sure had its perks. To say it shortly: he looked good.

He got in his super expansive sports car and drove the familiar streets of Monaco to Pablo’s.

He was a little bit early, but whatsoever. Nico and Vivian were Germans. For sure they were there like ten minutes earlier. And he was right. When he got inside, the two of them sat already there.

They both stood up. Vivian wore a beautiful dark green dress that fitted her very well and Nico had a suit, with an open blazer, dark blue dress shirt and no tie. He looked also really good.

He got a kiss on every cheek from Vivi and a clap on his arm from Nico and then they sat down.

“It is so good to finally see you Lewis”

“You too, Vivi. I see the past few years have been good to you. You look happy”

“I am”

“Sorry to interrupt. Would you like to order?”

Lewis ordered a beer and his favourite Pizza with extra chees. Nico and Vivian were both taking some pasta dish.

They talked about his work, which VIPs he has met, about Vivian’s work and that Nico has been mostly the one who has stayed at home with the children and that he was really happy in this role. They talked and Lewis almost forgot that there has been a time when he had hated Nico, and vice versa.

He can almost forget how _strange_ it once has felt to see Nico with his _wife_. They looked so happy and Lewis wonders when it has stopped to hurt him seeing them like this.

Whatever he might once had felt for Nico has been destroyed during their late racing years and man. There were just on the way back to build a friendship and Lewis was satisfied with that. It was more than enough for him now.

They talked, ate and drank a lot and when they had to depart they did so with an almost sad smile.

“I will call you as soon as it is safe for you to come by” Nico chuckled lightly after saying it and wasn’t that a great sound?

“Do that. I will look forward for it”

They said bye exactly like they have greeted each other and then Nico and Vivian were gone in the Mercedes and Lewis got his car and drove to the flat he owned here.

He liked to remember the days when he had lived right next to Nico and imagen what it would be if he would still live there now.

But it didn’t matter. Thing were like they were and they were getting better. That was what counted.

 

He fell asleep feeling lighter and happier than he has felt in a really long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about doing flashbacks. About important moments in their relationship. What do you think?  
> Sorry that the chapter is not so long, work was busy!  
> I will try to write a longer one next time.  
> I have no idea how long the story will be in general because I don't know yet where I want go with it and how fast the plot will develop.  
> Tell me your opinion. I am happy about comments! :)


	5. The Rosberg household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis is finally! meeting the kids :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> Sorry for the late update, I have been down with the flue.  
> Now enjoy!

It took another week until everybody in the Rosberg household was healthy again.

In the time between the dinner, which has been far nicer than Nico has thought possible, and the visit of Lewis, they texted each other a few times. When Nico called Lewis to invite him he could almost hear the grin on the Brits face and he talked like he was trying hard not to sound like an overexcited puppy. It made Nico smile, Lewis like that was so similar to Lewis back then when they had been 15. It was hard to believe now that they had been so close then.

Nico remembered with a chuckle how they had become friends.

 

_It is hot. Nico is annoyed. It’s never so hot in Germany, but well. He has to focus on the race before him. In the last few ones, Hamilton has been serious competition and Nico wants to win his home race. Deep in thoughts, he doesn’t notice the Brit before it is too late. Suddenly he can feel hands on his shoulders that shake him so hard that his head could fall off every moment. “Niiiiicooo” Lewis laughs like a madman. Well, he probably is crazy, but Nico has to grin nevertheless. He turns around to smile at the Brit, just to find himself lost in his warm brown eyes and his grin, perfect with his tooth gap. Lewis really is not attractive, but Nico still gets this funny warm feeling in his guts from seeing him._

_“What do you want, Hamilton? I have to prepare myself for the race” Nico uses his snappish posh voice because he knows Lewis finds it hilarious. He himself has to try really hard not to laugh. Like always the British racer howls with laughter and then pouts at him. Oh god, how can he look like an adorable puppy?_

_“Now, that is just rude, Rosberg. Is that the way to treat your best friend? I do not think so”_

_Nico is surprised. Yeah sure, he and Lewis spend a lot of time together when they race at the same places, but still. He likes Lewis and he guesses that what they have is friendship. It is just that what he feels when he sees him is not the same as when he spends time with his other friends. But he never has had a best friend before and they are just 14, so what else should they be?_

_Lewis is now looking unsure and shifting on his legs. “I mean you are a best friend, for me. But I can understand if I am not for you, you sure know many other people and…”_

_“Shut up. Of course you are my best friend” The smile that Lewis gives him is as bright as the sun and Nico returns it just as easily. Maybe he can bear it if he loses today against Lewis. They are best friends now, after all, so he can’t really be angry at him for that, right?_

_Lewis grins and tucks him closer by laying his arm around Nico’s shoulder and begins to talk passionately about the Pizza he has had yesterday. Nico grins and knows he wants to keep Lewis as his best friend forever._

Nico sighed. He still wondered what exactly has happened that they had become to hate each other so much in the Mercedes years. He couldn’t believe that they had let racing destroy everything else, but what other reason could have been there? He knew now, that what he has felt back then has probably been affection. So he had had a crush on Lewis, he had been 14! Everybody has crushes at that time and he had made sure not to show it. He had been a perfect best friend and at some point, he had accepted that his attraction has been one-sided and that was it. He had met Vivian two years later and he has been happy with her ever since.

And Lewis had always had only girlfriends, so why did Nico even wonder about this?

He stood up from the couch and went to fetch himself a beer. He suddenly felt nervous. Lewis wouldn’t be here for another hour, but still. He felt his heart beating faster with every second that went by.  

“Paaaapaaa!” He turned around just in time to catch Lukas in his arms. How could a 5-year-old be so fast?

“What is it, Lukas?” His son just pouted at him. Another adorable puppy, really.

“It is unfair! Alaïa has met Mr. Hamilton already two times! She even got toys! I want toys too, Papa!” Nico had to chuckle at that. When Lewis has met his daughter for the first time, she has been only 4 months old and what did he get her? A toy Mercedes F1 car with the number 44. Nico hadn’t known if he should laugh or punch him in the face. But it still stood there in Alaïa’s room. Even after all the drama and hateful words between them, Nico just had never been able to throw it out.

“Honey, you know that your sister has been really small back then, she can’t even remember him and I am sure you get a lot of toys too!”

Lukas grinned at that and freed himself of Nico’s embrace and was running like a hurricane to their playroom. To announce the good news to his sister, for sure.

Nico took his beer and finished it slowly while looking out of their apartment. Although he has never felt at home in Monaco, the view was really a sight to behold.

He almost got a heart attack when he heard a knock at the door. The look at the watch told him that yes, it was Lewis out there. Nico had to swallow a few times; the nervousness came back full force. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Lewis was standing there, with sunglasses on, wearing some of his designer clothes and had two large bags in his hand and smiled gently at Nico.

He looked great.

“Hey” it almost sounded hesitant. As if he feared that Nico would shut the door right in his face. To be honest, he had done that often enough in the past. But not today. Now he wanted Lewis in his life.

“Hey. Come in, please” and he smiled and opened the door more. Lewis seemed relieved.

Lewis took off his jacket and shoes and then looked around. “It isn’t so different than the last time I have been here” Nico laughed, well there were more family photos and toys in the living room, but yes. It hasn’t changed too much.

Suddenly he could see Alaïa and Lukas standing in the doorway of their playroom and they stared at Lewis like they didn’t know if they wanted to get closer or not.

Lewis seemed surprised only for a moment, then grinned and held his bags towards the children. “Hey, kids. I am Lewis. I have brought you a lot of presents”

That seemed to do the trick. Both of them ran to the Brit and shouted “Presents! Presents”

Nico and Lewis had to laugh at that. “Now come on Alaïa, Lukas. Where are your manners? At first, say hello”

They smiled at Lewis and said “Hello!” and then turned to Nico, to see if he was happy and they could get the toys now. Nico shook his head and smiled fondly. Really, he was way too soft with them.  He turned to Lewis and said: “You want to drink something?” “Just water is fine, thanks, man” He could see from the kitchen how the kids dragged Lewis in their rooms and showed him all around, then they got their presents and childish laugher and cheers could be heard in the flat.

“Papaa! Look! I got an airplane from Lewis!” Lukas looked super proud holding a small jet from the British army. Nico looked at Lewis and gave him a mock scowl. “Do you always have to give them British things? One day they won’t believe me when I say they are Germans” Lewis just laughed loud and shrugged. “Always better to be British”

Nico shook his head again and then turned to his daughter who held a Lego Pirate set in her hands. “You like Pirates?” Nico was surprised, she has never said anything. Alaïa grinned. “I do now!” Then both children took the other presents they have got, like a teddy bear with racing overall, a book and a train set and ran to their playroom, discussing passionately with what to play first.  Nico let out a sigh of relief. He really loved his children, but when they get overexcited like this, he really enjoyed a quiet moment for himself.

“You want a beer and sit outside?”

“Sounds good, thanks, man”

It took Nico just a few minutes to get the drinks and then walk to the balcony. Lewis stood there and enjoyed the view.

“You want to sit down?” There were a sofa and chairs, Lewis sat down on the sofa and took the beer. “Thanks”  
For a while, none of them talked. What are you supposed to talk about after 10 years of silence?

“I can’t believe how much Alaïa grew. She is so different now. But well, I have only seen her when she was really small, so of course, she is bigger now. Lukas is really sweet. You have great kids, Nico. You must be proud”

“I am. They make me very happy. I don’t say that it is not stressful because it is. But still very nice. My life is so different now than when I was racing, but that is alright. I enjoy it very much”

“Yeah. You look more relaxed now. I am happy for you, really” Nico has to look at his former teammate. Lewis looks at him with an open expression, which he hasn’t seen for a very long time. In their last racing years, Lewis has always been guarded around him, never showing how he truly felt.

“Thanks, it really means a lot to me and I am happy you are here now” and Nico meant it. If anybody told him a few months ago, that he would sit on his balcony and chat friendly with Lewis, then Nico would have sent them to a mental health hospital. But the thing was, that they haven’t seen each other for so long, that Nico has forgotten how nice the time with Lewis could be.

They continued to talk about Lewis’ work, his plans for the next year and about Nico’s daily life at home. During all this time Nico didn’t feel once like Lewis wanted to compete with him or make him feel inferior. In this part of their life, they were finally equal. It didn’t matter that Lewis had 4 championships and Nico only one, that the Brit was staring in movies, partying with another Hollywood star each weekend and Nico was staying at home with his children and supported his working wife. Their life now was completely different and so they finally didn’t have to compare them to the other.

Nico really hoped that this was enough for them to rebuild their friendship from anew. They weren’t 15 anymore and it would be stupid to try to regain the same friendship like they had had back then but to have different sort now. And different didn’t mean worse or better. Just different.

After one hour and a half the kids came outside and dragged Lewis with them and Nico let them go with a chuckle. He went to the kitchen and began to prepare the dinner. From time to time he looked in the other room, where he could see the three of them playing and laughing loudly. Every time he got this warm feeling in his chest, he didn’t want to analyze yet.

Vivian arrived just a few minutes before dinner was ready and she and Lewis got the table ready. Dinner was a mix of German and English words spoken chaotically and Nico was surprised how they still had a nice conversation altogether. All in all, it was really fun, with Lewis telling them some funny anecdotes from his time in L.A and Vivian sharing the events of her working day. Nico always liked family dinners, but today it somehow felt even nicer than normally.

Two hours later it was time for the children to get to bed and Lewis said bye to them and then prepared to leave, too.

They now stood in front of the door and Lewis had a small happy smile on his face. Nico was sure he looked the same.

“Thanks a lot for having me. It has been a great day”

“Thanks for coming. I think Alaïa and Lukas are completely charmed by you. I am sure they would be happy if you come by again.”

“I would like that very much. Well, I guess. I will see you”

“Yeah” There was just a short awkward moment when neither of them knew what to do. Hug? No, that would be weird. Shaking hands? Too formal. Nico decided to pat Lewis a few time on the shoulder.

“Bye and thanks again”

“Bye and come home safely” Lewis gave him one last look and then left.

Nico took a shower, brushed his teeth, went to kiss his kids on their forehead and then got into bed with his wife. They shared a short kiss and then she turned around.

He checked his phone one last time and saw that he had a message from Lewis.

_Got home alright. Thanks again for today. Kids have been great and man! You can cook. Who knew? No seriously, I would be happy to see you again. Maybe you want to come over the next time?_

Nico couldn’t help but grin. This was just so typical Lewis.

He sent a short reply.   _Pretty sure the kids love you for the presents ;) and I would like to come over. Write me when it is best for you. Have a good night Lew._

He turned his phone off and laid down completely.

Even when he was falling asleep he couldn’t stop smiling.

Nico had Lewis in his life again and finally, everything felt right.

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I really can't write children ^^  
> Let me know your thoughts!  
> Love for kudos and comments :)


	6. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action!  
> Their friendship is getting stronger, but then Lewis did something stupid.

Lewis and Nico continued to write each other. At some point, they even started to write stupid stuff and jokes. It felt really good to have this connection again.

Lewis had not expected that Nico would follow his offer so soon. But just 2 weeks later they were siting on Lewis' couch, drank beer and in the background there was a soccer game running on the TV. To be honest, Lewis didn't even know who was playing. All he could think about was how at ease Nico seemed to be around him now. His former teammate laughed a lot and smiled and just in this moment Lewis noticed how much he missed to be with Nico like this. Just friends, just relaxing.

Lewis didn't like to think about it a lot, but he has had a crush on the German for the better part of his teenager years. He wasn't sure when it had started, but by the time that he has been 15, he had just looked at Nico one day and thought: "Shit, I am so in love with him" But well, things have gone differently than he had expected. Nico has found his great one love (Vivian) with 16 and look! They were married and had two kids now. And then from 2014 on it has been such a struggle to be just near Nico. Lewis would never tell anybody how much it actually had hurt when his ex-best friend had insulted and fought with him. Maybe it had been so difficult to hate Nico and had hurt so incredibly much, because he still loved him, somehow.

And now. When they were sitting so close, these thoughts that he had pushed in the deepest depth of his brain were slowly coming back to the front and this warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach was getting stronger again.

At some point, they end up with their shoulders and thighs pressing against each other. It was really nice, to be so close, but also hard for Lewis. He wanted nothing more to reach out, taking his hand, caressing his cheek.

The game was over; Nico stood up and readied himself for leaving. They said goodbye and then he was gone, completely oblivious to the storm of emotions that was raging inside of Lewis in this moment.

 

This pattern repeated itself for quite some time. Texting, calling, meeting, watching something or talk, one time they even went to a museum with the kids.  Their friendship got stronger and stronger and Lewis was getting desperate. But he had been able to bury this feeling already once, when he had been a teenager, so he could do it again. He ignored it as much as possible and after telling himself “Just being friends is enough” he even began to believe it.

But it was getting harder and Lewis did the only thing he knew to do in this situation: getting smashed. So he took his best clothes out, styled his hair to perfection and then hit the next party there was that night. And there were always plenty of them in Monaco.

When he arrived, he only knew a few people there and Lewis was really thankful for that. If the night went as he imaged it, then it wouldn’t end so pretty.

He got to the bar and started right away with shots. Why waste time? Things got a little bit hazy after that, but things were good. He could feel himself loosen up and relax. He was dancing with different people that he for sure wouldn’t recall the next morning. He drank and drank and drank. And that is where he stopped to remember.

 

The next thing he knew was that he was outside and leaning against somebody. Why was he outside? _It was freezing fucking cold_

“Hello. Yes, I am sorry to call at this hour, but you were the first number on his contact list”

What? Who was this guy? Was he talking to him?

“No, he is totally smashed, can’t even stand upright”

Hehe, Lewis just laughed at that. Oh yeah. He is right. Lewis felt _great._

“Yes. We are at _Le Club_. Yes. Thanks a lot, we will wait outside”

Wait, why was he outside again? He tried to move, but he kind of couldn’t. His body felt really heavy. Funny. He laughed again.

“Yeah, ha-ha. I am sure you find this hilarious. I do not” Who was this guy again? Why was he in such a bad mood? The party has been fun. He wanted to go back inside.

But before he could start his body to move, there was the sound of a car stopping right in front of him. Lewis tried to look up, but everything was spinning. Huh. Was it always like this?

“Hey, sorry for all this and thanks for coming” What? But he was already here. What wanted the guy from him?

“It’s alright, let’s get him in the car” Oh. OH. He would always recognize this voice. _Nico_.

He could suddenly feel a warm arm around his back. He breathed in deeply. Yes, it was Nico, that knew Lewis for sure. This feeling was so nice. He wanted to stay like this forever.

“Come on, let’s go home” Was Nico’s voice always this gentle and soft? How could he refuse? He would go wherever Nico wanted him to.  
After some problems of getting his bloody body to move, he was finally in the car. It was warm again! Nico said something to the other guy and then started the engines. They were silent during while they drove. Lewis could feel the beginning of a headache and he was exhausted all of a sudden.

The car stopped and Lewis was sure that he had fallen asleep at some point. Nico was warm against him and he really didn’t want to let go. The next thing he felt, was the soft mattress of his bed. Oh, thank god! He _loved_ his bed.

He felt how Nico removed his shoes and jacket. He had to laugh at this.

“What’s so funny?” Ah. Did he really not know?

“If you wanted to undress me, you just had to ask” his speech is slurred, was it always so hard to just think?

Nico chuckled at that. Lewis _loved_ that sound. Lewis _loved_ him.

So it happened just like this. Nico was hovering somewhere above him and Lewis moved and then. He kissed Nico. And it felt fucking great. _Why has he never done that before_?

The other one moved slowly away afterwards, but he didn’t sound angry when he said: “Go to sleep, Lew”

And that was the last thing he remembered.

 

He woke up with a headache and the feeling he would vomit if he moved just a little bit.

He opened his eyes and groaned. Sensory overload. The clocked showed 14:53. Wow, he has slept for quite some time. Then he noticed a glass of water and an Aspirin lying on the shelf next to his bed. Huh. How did he do that when he came home? How did he come home?

Lewis sat up slowly, swallowed the pill and water and looked around his bedroom. His clothes from yesterday were on top of his chair and not all over the place. _Strange_.

Suddenly he remembered the club, the drinks, the guy and… _Nico_.

He had _kissed_ Nico!

Oh shit. Oh, fucking shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people.  
> So I will try to finish this story until next month because things will get hectic at university.  
> Let me know if you have an idea how the plot should develop.  
> Thanks for reading and please leave kudos or a comment!


	7. The decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico goes to talk to Lewis after their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know what you think! "Two chapters in two days?"  
> What can I say? ^^ I have been motivated with Nico's win today (sorry Hamilton fans) I think he is finally gonna win the championship :)  
> Hope you feel this happy like me right now and enjoy!

To say Nico felt confused would be the understatement of the millennia. All his way home and when he was finally lying in his bed he could just think about one thing. _The kiss_.

Why the hell has Lewis kissed him? It made absolutely no sense! Maybe he has mistaken him for somebody else? But that was unlikely. Maybe he had just been too drunk to notice what he has been doing. Yeah, that was probably it. Nico tried to fall asleep and prayed that Lewis wouldn’t remember it the following day.

 

His phone was silent for the following 3 days and Nico felt constantly on edge.

What was going on? Was Lewis alright? Should Nico call him?

At the end of the third day, Vivian had enough of his shit, took his phone, sent a message and gave him a pat on the cheek. “Thank me later” was all she said before she left with a smirk on her face.

He looked at his phone for at least a minute until he finally got what his wife has written to Lewis. _We need to talk. Tomorrow at yours?_

Nico wasn’t so sure yet if he should be thankful or annoyed and decided to get a drink.

When he was back, his phone was blinking, informing him of a new message.

_You are right. Come over at 4 p.m._

He swallowed and drank his scotch in one go. Man, this was going to be so awkward.

Needless to say, that he couldn’t sleep at all this night.

 

Nico couldn’t remember if he has ever felt this nervous before. He was standing in front of Lewis’ door, has been for like 5 minutes, and tried to talk himself to just knock.

He was already giving up and wanted to turn around and go when the door suddenly opened.

Lewis stood there and looked amused, but also nervous.

“How long you plan to stand out here? Come inside already”

Nico felt himself blush. Great. He just wanted a hole to appear and swallow him whole.

Lewis led them to the living room, where drinks already stood on the coffee table and they sat down on the sofa, opposite of each other.

“So..ahm…”

“Nico, first I wanted to apologize for the other night. I am really sorry. I don’t remember so well, but I really didn’t want to be a burden to you. And I am grateful that you got me, even still I have no idea how the other guy got my phone to call you”

Nico felt himself relax just a little bit. At least he didn’t apologize for the kiss. Because, even though Nico was super confused, he didn’t regret it at all.

He laughed as he heard the rest. Wow. Lewis was really hopeless.

“Well, Lewis. It’s funny, because “the guy” was actually Pascal. I have no idea how he happened to be in the same club as you, he was pretty pissed at you when I arrived. So if you think you owe anyone an apology, then it’s probably to him”

Lewis' eyes widened at that and then he started to laugh and shook his head.

“Oh that kid” Nico chuckled at that and he could feel how the atmosphere was already more relaxed.

“So” Lewis was fidgeting with his fingers.

“I want to be honest with you Nico. I kissed you and I don’t know what to say about that.”

Nico cut him off before the Brit could say more. “Don’t say you are sorry” it was soft, almost just a murmur, but Lewis seemed to have heard because he was gaping at him like a fish. “Huh” Who knew he could render the famous Lewis Hamilton speechless.

“I wasn’t going to. It's just, I am very confused right now and I kind of project it on you because you were there and that wasn’t O.K., but it’s something I have to figure out myself, so yeah…” Lewis was looking at his lap, not being able to look Nico in the eyes.

And suddenly it hit him. The way Lewis acted, how he has seemed so happy to always see him, how he always searched for close physical contact.  

How could Nico have been so blind? But could it be possible? Or was it just his own wishful thinking?

“Lewis…” It was soft and Nico reached out and took the other one’s hand in his.

His former teammate looked up and seemed surprised. Nico tried to find words to say. How could he describe all the years of being attracted to the Brit, to his smile, to his kind personality, to the fire in his eyes when they were racing. That he often thought not telling Lewis how he had felt, when they had been so young, has been his biggest mistake.

That he was happy with the life he leads now (with Vivian), but he often wondered if he would have been happier with Lewis.

He tried to tell the other man that he still loved him, but no words came out of his mouth.

But it didn’t seem to matter because he could see how Lewis' eyes got glassy with unshed tears and then he moved closer and suddenly he found himself in a bone crushing embrace.

Lewis held him like his life depended on it like it was the only thing that kept him afloat.  

And Nico felt absolutely the same.

 

He didn’t know how long they sat there like this, but when Lewis moved away Nico could just think _Stay. Please don’t leave again._ And he did the only thing that felt right in this moment. He tugged Lewis close again, brought his chin up and kissed him.

It was chaste for the first few seconds, but then Lewis seemed to catch up to what was happening and returned the kiss with the same desperation that Nico felt deep inside of himself. The kiss went on and on and got more desperate with the time that went by. They just stopped shortly to catch their breath and then found back to each other again.

The sheer storm of emotions almost drowned Nico, but he couldn’t think, couldn’t do anything except kiss, Lewis. Kiss the man _he loved_. Has _always_ somehow loved.

And it felt _so_ good. It was nothing like the sweet, gentle kissed he exchanged with his wife.

When the finally broke apart, they were breathless. Lewis' hair was all over the place and his cheeks were flushed, his pupils blown so much, that they appeared almost black.

Nico found him unbelievable beautiful like this.

“Huh. So. Wow”

Nico had to laugh at that. He felt all light headed. “Yeah. Wow”

Lewis gave him the sweetest smile and for a while, they just sat there in silence and looked at each other.

Nico knew that this has changed a lot between them, but he wasn’t sure how to continue from here. First, he needed to know if Lewis felt the same like him if they were on the same page here. Lewis seemed to be able to read his mind because he took his hand and squeezed it.

“I want this, Nico. I really do. I have felt this strongly for you, for the better part of my life. It’s you. And just you I want to be with”

Wow. Lewis looked so honest and vulnerable right now and Nico found it hard to breathe.

“I want this, too. Really, Lewis. I had this incredible embarrassing crush on you when we had been 15 and it kind of never went away.  But I have a wife and children to think about. I love them too. They are my family”

“I know, Nico. Tell me what you want me to do” Lewis caressed his palm by now. If felt nice.

Nico breathed in deeply and sighed. “Just give me a little bit of time, alright? To figure everything out. You can do that for me?”

“Yeah, I do”

They looked at each other again and Lewis gave him a small smile and a squeeze, which Nico returned. Then he got up and went to the door, just before he went he felt strong arms close around him.

“Let me know as soon as you have made a decision”

Nico lent back a little bit and enjoyed the closeness for a moment. “I will” and then he left.

 

Nico opened his apartment door and tried to think of a way to approach Vivian. He really cared about her a lot and didn’t want to hurt her.

He saw her in the kitchen and she just turned around when he entered.

He tried to form words, but she looked at him thoughtfully and suddenly he felt kind of naked. Like she could see everything he has hidden for so long.   

“It’s him, isn’t it? It has always been” There were tears running down her cheeks and Nico could feel his heart break at the sight.

“Yeah” He felt weak saying it. He couldn’t apologize, because even he hurt her like this, he would never be sorry for feeling this way for Lewis.

Vivian node and then left.

And Nico was left feeling hurt, sad, but also hopeful.

 

If he has thought he had been confused yesterday, then he had had no idea what confusing actually meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheesy, right?  
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up until next Friday :)


	8. A future together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis is waiting for Nico's answer and gets a big suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit shorter, because of stress. BUT you get the chapter one day earlier. So, it's alright?  
> Enjoy!

It has been four days since Nico walked out of his door and Lewis was going mad. He understood that the other man needed time to figure everything out, but Lewis felt himself growing more and more insecure with every day. He did want to believe Nico and have faith in him. He really did. But what if Nico had realized that leaving his wife and children would be a terrible mistake? What if he had realized that Lewis wasn’t worth it?

Lewis hated this situation. He could do nothing except wait and feel insecure.

He was just thinking about taking his car for a drive, to take his mind off things, when he heard an urgent knock on his front door. Now Lewis also felt confused. Had he ordered something? Had he forgotten that one of his friends wanted to come by? Really, he couldn’t remember if that was the case. All he could think about was Nico.

Lewis opened the door and there stood the man that has occupied all his thoughts for days, weeks actually.

Nico was out of breath and desperation was clearly written all over his face. Before Lewis even could open his mouth to form words, he felt hot but soft lips against his.

He could literally feel how everything around them disappeared and all that mattered in his world was Nico’s lips on his.  Lewis had no idea when or how, but suddenly the door was closed and his former teammate pushed him backwards through the living room without breaking the kiss. Saying that Lewis was impressed at that would be a huge understatement.

Suddenly he could feel his knees hitting his bed frame and he felt on his bed, breathing hard.

He took in the sight of Nico standing there, still in his coat and shoes, hair totally messy, red flushed cheeks and out of breath. Fuck, he was so gorgeous.

Slowly Nico took off his coat, then his jumper and shirt without ever breaking sight contact with Lewis, who could feel all his blood rushing south at the show he just received.

Next Nico kicked off his shoes and opened his belt.

“Do you want this?” God. His voice was so husky and his German accent was stronger.

“Yes. Oh God, yes Nico” Lewis didn’t give a fuck if he sounded needy. He _needed_ this man. _Now_.  Nico gave him a grin and removed his pants too, then almost jumped at Lewis and kissed him hard all over again. He was a little surprised at this, but hey. He wasn’t complaining at this, not at all. Together they got ridden of his clothes too until both of them were only in their boxers.

They broke apart from kissing after a while and Nico just looked at him. Lewis couldn’t even begin to name all the emotions he saw in the Germans eyes, but two were very clear to see.

Desire and deep affection. And Lewis really hoped that Nico knew that he felt the same for him.

“I have wanted you for so long. And now I will finally have you” Nico sounded pretty smug at that. Bastard.

“Yeah” Really, how could anyone expect his brain to work right now?

Nico grinned and began to kiss his jaw, down his neck to his chest and further.

His last clear though was that Nico could do spectacular things with his tongue.

 _Really spectacular_.

 

Lewis woke up feeling better than ever, even though a little bit sore. But still great.

He moved slowly and felt Nico’s arm around his, snoring quietly in his ear.

 _How did he end up being the little spoon?_ Well, actually it felt quite nice.

Lewis snuggled closer to the chest behind him, enjoyed the warmth and drifted on and off sleep for a while.

Sometime later he could feel Nico stir and he turned around to see the other’s face.

“Morning”

“Hm. Morning” Who knew Nico would be so adorable in the morning?

Lewis smiled and leaned closer to steal a soft kiss.

“Breakfast?”

“Shower first” Lewis felt all sticky and sweaty and even though he loved lying here, he would still enjoy a warm shower more right now.

“Care if I join you?” Nico grinned at him and kissed him lightly again.

“Not at all” and so they were both off, to have some morning fun in the shower.

 

Breakfast was a quiet affair, both enjoying their coffee and comfortable silence. Lewis stole Nico’s toast for a few times and sniggered when the German gave him a playful bump with his shoulder.

Afterwards, they sat down on the couch to cuddle. But Lewis could feel that there was something Nico wanted to talk about.

“Soo…”

“So?”

“Oh come on Nico, you know I love to have you here, but well. I still wonder what exactly happened to have you knock like a manic at my door”

The other one sighed loudly. “Well, the last few days have been rather hard on me, you know. When I came back from you I went directly to Vivian to tell her what happened. It seems I didn’t have to say anything at all. She just looked at me and knew. She cried a lot, Lewis.”

He could hear Nico’s voice break slightly and embraced him more.  Even he felt bad. He had never gotten along so well with her, but still. Vivian was a nice person and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard this was for Nico. They had been together for 20 years, after all.

“And then we kind of had to explain what was going on to Alaïa and Lukas and they cried too. “  A swallow laugh could be heard and Lewis held the other man even stronger. It probably hurt by now, but Nico seemed to need it.

“And still, all I could think about was how much I wanted to see you. That all this was so incredibly hard and I was feeling lost and with you was the only place where I wanted to be”

“You know I will always be here” He gave Nico’s hand a squeeze to underline his point.

“So, will it be alright? Will you be?”

Nico gave him the first real happy smile since all this conversation has started and Lewis could feel his insides melt.

“Yeah. We will find a way, together. Then everything will be alright.”

Lewis gave him a short kiss and smiled too.

 

They would fight to have a happy future together. That was their promise to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha. Did you expect smut? Sorry guys, but you won't find that here. Let me know what you think.  
> Love for kudos and comments.  
> Update should be possible until next Sunday


	9. The Divorce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico gets his divorce, Lewis helps where he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about Nico and how he is struggling.  
> In my opinion, Nico loves Vivian very much, but in a different way to Lewis.  
> I like Vivian and that's why I tried to give her enough character in this fic.  
> But of course: Brocedes is the end game :)
> 
> Like always, mistakes are all mine.  
> Also, I have no idea if Vivian kept her last name or changed it to Rosberg, but here she is Mrs. Rosberg.

The following weeks after his confession were the hardest Nico has ever been through.

He could see how much his decision hurt his (ex?) wife and children. But on the other side, Nico was incredibly happy with Lewis. Lewis that was gentle, but also passionate. Who understood and gave him space, but also a hug and support when needed. Nico was unbelievably grateful for all of it.

 Right in this moment, he sat at their lawyer’s office, the divorce papers were lying between him and Vivian and Nico wished that Lewis would be here. He could use extra strength right now.

 “So, Mr. Rosberg. We are here to discuss certain points that are still problematic. For one there are the flat and two houses you own together with your wife. What will happen to those?”

“We have a marriage contract, where it is stated that one can keep the estates while the other party gets half of the money from their worth. I want Vivian to keep the flat and the house in the Hamptons. I want to have the house in Germany.”

“Is this acceptable for you, Mrs. Rosberg?”

“It is.”

The lawyer wrote something down. Vivian was staring down at the table, not once looking at Nico. She was not fighting, Nico realized. She seemed to have accepted their actual situation fully.

“Then there is the second issue of your children. Mr. Rosberg, here it is stated that you want full custody for both of them with visiting rights to their mother on weekends on holidays. Is that correct?”

“It is, I have found another flat in Monaco, not far from their school and I have enough income to care for them. I am also the one that was at home the last few years while Vivian was working, so I know what their needs are. I think they will be happy with me”

Vivian looked up at that. If looks could kill, he would be dead by now.

“How dare you! What was about the time you were away almost the whole year, huh? I was sitting at home, looking after Alaïa _all_ the time.  You were never there! _Never_! All that mattered to you was racing and we were just a nice side effect for you! And just because I wanted to have a career on my own and not play your housewife you now have the nerve to take them away from _me_!”

“Please Mrs. Rosberg. Calm down.” The lawyer didn’t seem surprised or upset. This was probably the most common thing during divorces.

Nico sighed. He felt guilty and helpless. “Look, Vivi, please. I don’t take them away. I swear you will be able to see them whenever you want. And I do this to support you too. This way you can have a career and still be a great mom. And you will always be their mother, no one is going to replace you, I promise.”

This seemed to calm Vivian at least a little bit and instead of angry she now just looked sad and broken. That made Nico actually feel worse if that was possible. The whole thing went on for another hour, even though the rest of it was minor details and no other outburst happened.

“Very well. My firm is going to send the copies to both of you in a week, you need to sign them and send them back. We will deal with the rest. If everything goes smoothly you should be divorced in 10-14 days from now one.”

They shook hands and the lawyer went out of the office. He was going to be a divorced man in 2 weeks; it was still hard to believe for Nico.

Vivian was still lingering around, looking out of the window and Nico wasn’t sure if he should stay or say something.

Vivian beat him to it and turned around and fixed him with a look. It was hard to describe all the feelings he could see there.

“You know, you never said anything, but I always knew. The way you looked at him and acted around him. When we met you said that I was the only one and I wanted to believe it. I really did. But I knew that I would always be second best to him and tried to tell myself that it would be enough.”

“Vivian…”

“There is just one thing I want to know. Did you sleep with him, when you were driving?”

It was like a punch to his stomach. That the woman he has known for so long believed that he would do such a thing.

“No, never. I never planned to let him know. We just find out how the other felt the last few months. I swear Vivian, I never wanted to hurt you and I am sorry for all this. And I want you to know that I loved you and still do.”

She nodded and looked a little bit relieved. She went to the door and turned around before she left. “But not as much as you love him, I understand that now.”

When Nico saw her walk away he felt hollow. He knew there was just one person to make him feel better.

Nico arrived at Lewis’ flat 30 minutes later and wondered for a moment if he should have called. Did he really expect Lewis to sit at home the whole day and wait for him?

Suddenly the door opened and Lewis stood there, smiling softly.

“I thought I heard your car. You want to come in?” Nico gave him a smile, if he would feel any better right now he might have answered with a snarky remark. But he really didn’t want anything but lie on the couch with Lewis now.

The Brit seemed to know exactly what Nico needed right now because he was leading him to the living room, where his favorite blanket lay on the sofa and then brought him hot chocolate to drink.  Right after he cuddled up to him and Nico let out a sigh of relief. Finally, the stress of the day was slowly ebbing away. They lay there for some time without talking and it felt nice. When Nico felt stable enough he took Lewis’ hands in his and looked at him.

“I have got the custody for Alaïa and Lukas today. They will be with me during the week and with Vivian during the weekends and some holidays.”

Lewis smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “That’s great, Nico.”

“Yeah.” He had to swallow down a few times. He was really nervous. God, how difficult could it be to just ask the question? _Come on Nico, be a man!_

“So, I was thinking, oh, just if you want to, you know…” ha, that was going great. He breathed in deeply and tried again. “Do you want to move in with us? Me and the kids, I mean. I would like you to be there and they like you too. So yeah. Just will you think about it?” Lewis just stared at him and opened and closed his mouth a few times.

Nico felt himself grow more nervous with every passing moment. Maybe this has been a stupid idea.

Lewis took Nico’s hands and kissed the knuckles and smiled at him.

“Nico. I would love to, really. But don’t you think this is all moving too fast? You aren’t even divorced yet and I can’t begin to imagine what your children are going through. They need some time to settle in and to understand what is happening. Me being there is maybe too much right now, you know?”

Nico breathed in deeply again and nodded. He was really thankful to have Lewis in this moment, at least one of them was thinking rationally.

“But as soon as everything has calmed down and they have settled in well, I want to come and live you.” And what could Nico say to that? There was no way to describe his happiness and everything else he felt for this man in words. So he did what he could do and captured Lewis’ lips in a kiss and tried to fill all his feelings in this. Lewis seemed to understand perfectly because after they broke apart he had a big grin on his face and almost crushed Nico in a strong embrace.

Nico has no idea at which point he fell asleep, but it didn’t matter. He trusted Lewis to take good care of him.

True to his words Nico got the finished divorce papers 7 days later. He sat at the kitchen table for over 40 minutes staring at them while Lewis sat next to him and drank his tea. From time to time he looked over at Nico, shrugged and continued to read the newspaper.

“Vivian wants to go back to Sibold for her last name.”

“Aha.”

And that was it. Nico signed the last page and they didn’t talk about it anymore.

It took him another week for moving all his and the children’s stuff to the new flat and to settle in. One evening, when Alaïa and Lukas were already asleep (they went to sleep earlier because the last days has been hard on them too) Nico heard a soft knock on the door. When he opened it he saw Lewis standing there, with his typical smirk.

“Hey, there beautiful” Nico snorted at that, but couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

He fixed them some drinks and then they sat down on the balcony.

Lewis took Nico’s hand and caressed it a few times.

“You don’t wear your ring anymore.”

“I am not married anymore”

Lewis smiled at him and moved closer, so their faces were close enough to kiss.

“So you are all mine now?” Lewis grinned, but Nico could also hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah. All yours”

The kiss was soft, but deep and filled with everything they felt for each other.

“I love you Lewis” And it surprised Nico how great it felt to be able to finally say it. After decades of pining and feeling hurt from his one-sided crush, he could finally tell Lewis this.

The soft teary look he got from the other man was one Nico has never seen before.

“I love you too”

 

Alaïa just grinned when she found them the next day, still cuddling, half sleeping on top of each other on the balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!  
> We come close to an end for this story.  
> There are 2 chapters left and for Christmas, I will do a spin-off story about Lewis and Nico's first Christmas with the kids :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and kudos and comments are always great!


	10. Daddy?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Nico tell the children about them.  
> Fluff and fun stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!  
> We are almost at the end :)  
> This chapter is structured differently than the others, there are jumps in the storyline. I hope you don't get confused ^^  
> Like always, sorry for the mistakes.  
> Enjoy!

Lewis thought it would have been harder than this, but it wasn’t. It was surprisingly easy.

He has never been able to see himself as a dad. Racing has been the only thing he remembered doing since he has been a child and he loved it truthfully. When he had been around 35 almost everyone he knew with the same age had been married and had had at least one child. But Lewis hadn’t wanted children; all he wanted was racing and winning.

So he was extremely amazed how easily Alaïa and Lukas had adopted him in their family.

They were sad the first few weeks after the divorce and Lukas had had angry outbursts sometimes, but then everything slowly calmed down and they accepted that their parents were living separately now. Lewis was incredibly relieved that Vivian and Nico were at least friendly to each other and that there haven’t been any screaming matches or ugly fights.

Nico and he waited two months in total to officially tell the kids about their relationship.

If he was being honest, Lewis would bet everything he owned that Alaïa has known from the first time Lewis came by to visit, shortly after the divorce, but she has never said anything.

If he wouldn’t be so impressed by how smart she was, he would probably find it scary as hell.

 

When he was finally standing by Nico’s side in the living room, with the two children sitting on the sofa and looking at them, he couldn’t help it but feel nervous. He has never wanted to have his own kids, but somehow it was incredibly important that this two liked him.

Maybe because they were _Nico’s._   And he knew how difficult it would be for his lover if his children wouldn’t accept Lewis. So he had to try his best!

 

“Alaïa, Lukas, you know that your mother and I are no longer together. That is also to a part so, because I am with Lewis now. He is my boyfriend and I want to you to treat him nice and friendly. Yes?”

Lewis couldn’t help it, he blushed at Nico’s word. Being called somebody’s _boyfriend_ when you were already past 40 was kind of embarrassing. Still, he could feel a warmth spreading from his chest and settle all over his body. At some point, he has taken Nico’s hand in his and squeezed it now.

Alaïa smiled, while Lukas just seemed confused, but both of them nodded and then (after permission from Nico) left to play with their toys.

Lewis sighed loudly; well this hasn’t been so bad, right?

“Relax, Lew. They adore you already. Just give them some time to really understand”

He gave Nico an honest, small smile and a quick kiss. He was so grateful to have him in his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nico was always called “Papa” and while he found that really sweet, he never minded that Alaïa and Lukas called him “Lewis”. So when they were out for a family day, this time it was the Zoo, and Lukas looked at him and said: “Daddy, I want candy!” Lewis could do nothing but gape and stare. Lukas looked confused between Nico and then back to Lewis.

“Daddy?” Wow. Lewis had to force himself to breathe.

“Yeah, champ. I heard you. You know what, little man? You are good for the whole day and I will buy you and Alaïa candy” Both of them cheered and Lewis was just glad he has survived without a heart attack.

When he looked over at Nico the other man was grinning like an idiot and his eyes were almost _sparkling_.

“What?”

“Nothing. Just love you” And really, how should he be annoyed with Nico when he looked so incredibly happy.

He gave his _partner_ (they have both agreed that boyfriend sounded stupid) a soft kiss and then they followed Nico’s kids. No, _their_ kids. He was a _daddy_ now, after all.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He could feel the sun shining inside their bedroom, groaned and rolled over. No, he wasn’t ready for the day yet. He wanted to continue cuddling with this literally hot body beside him.

Nico chuckled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

“Morning”

“Mgnhm” Bastard was laughing now at him. How could he be in such a good mood in the morning?

“Oh come on Lewis, waking up isn’t as horrible as you think” and while Nico said that he moved closer and Lewis could feel a different part of Nico that was _up,_ rubbing against him.

“Mhm”

He was awake then, but they still didn’t leave the bed for over an hour.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lewis was successful. He has won 4 championships, starred in various Hollywood movies and was known and knew enough superstars, to be a celebrity himself.

And still, a 13 (sorry 14 with today, as she liked to remind him) year old girl could make him feel like he had no idea of the world.

“No dad, you don’t understand!” Lewis still got this warm feeling when Alaïa called him that. Maybe because she has needed over a year to do so; it hadn’t been as easy for her as for Lukas.

“Yeah, I am sorry Alaïa, but I don’t see why there has to be glitter on it.”

“Because I say so! It is my party and you and Papa said that I can do what I want!”

Lewis seriously was starting to regret that he ever said something like that.

“Alright, which ones of the posters should have glitter on them?”

“All of them of course!”

_Yeah, of course._

Lewis had been sure, it wouldn’t be so bad. Well, he underestimated how _loud_ and _tiring_ 14-year-old girls could be. Alaïa and her friends were having a party, with cake and glitter and who knows what else. Nico was still spoiling the kids rotten.

Lewis probably too, but he was really bad at self-reflexion, so. It was all Nico’s fault.

He looked over at the other man and had to laugh when he saw the German’s face.

Nico looked just as helpless and stressed out as Lewis felt.

He went over, closed his arms around Nico and gave him a gentle kiss.

“Ooooh. Sweet!”

“Papa! Dad! You are embarrassing me”

They both sighed deeply. Being parents was damn hard, but at least they suffered together.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was their anniversary and Lewis still couldn’t believe it. He has been together with Nico for _5 years_. Sometimes he just couldn’t believe how he became to be so incredibly lucky.

The kids were with Vivian today and he and Nico had had a very nice dinner at some fancy restaurant. Now they were sitting on the couch, sipping their wine and stealing kisses from time to time.

Nico put his wine glass down and turned so he could look Lewis straight in his eyes. He took Lewis’ glass and put it down as well, and then he took the other’s hands in his.

He couldn’t help it but feel nervous. The atmosphere suddenly felt so heavy and serious.

“Lewis, we have known each other for so long and have been in this unbelievable great relationship for five years now and every day I wake up, I am so happy it is hard to describe in words.”

Nico now kneeled down in front of him, and took a small box from his pocket and opened it.

Inside were two silver rings.

Lewis couldn’t stop the tears that were running down his face.

“So will you please do me the honor and marry me?”

He was speechless, he needed to swallow a few times and take a deep breath.

“Yes, I do”

Nico took one ring and put it on Lewis' finger and then he did the same for Nico.

He was staring down at their hands, lying on top of each other.

“I love you, Nico, so much”

“I love you too Lewis”

And then they were kissing and soon they found themselves on their bed, celebrating their engagement all through the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha. You noticed that my updating is totally crazy?  
> Yeah, that's because I just update when I have time, sorry for all that are confused.  
> I hope you liked the ending of the chapter.  
> If you want I can write longer one-shots that happen between the time jumps.  
> Let me know!  
> Next and last chapter should be up until Sunday :)


	11. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis and Nico having their wedding and many more adventures through their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit late, I am sorry.  
> But I hope you like the way it turned out!  
> Enjoy!

Nico has been married before. His wedding day with Vivian has been a public affair, there have been paparazzi, over 500 guests and their photo published directly after the ceremony on Instagram. He thought his wedding with Lewis wouldn’t be more work than that.  
But the thing was that he and Lewis still haven’t made their relationship known. Hell, not even his parents knew exactly why he and Vivian were divorced.  
It was kind of ironic. During their racing days, he and Lewis were always in the media. First, they talked about the great friendship they had and then in the Mercedes years, they liked to exaggerate and present them as the worst enemies. Well, maybe they haven’t been so wrong about it then. But now, nobody really cared. They have followed Nico around for a few months after his retirement, he had done some interviews, but when they realized that he was staying at home and looked after his children and nothing more exciting, they stopped bothering him.  
With Lewis it had been a little bit different, he has always posted photos of his newest trips and movies and quite liked the attention from the media, just when he re-entered in Nico’s life he had stopped at parting so much and has stayed in Monaco since then.  
So, the public didn’t know about them yet, but they would at some point and Nico really just wanted to get this past him. He wasn’t ashamed of being with Lewis, never that, but he also thought that with whom he was in a relationship was nobody’s fucking business.  
“You are overthinking it again” Lewis sat next to him, kissed him on the cheek and leaned against him. He was smiling gently.  
“I am not. It just…I want to do this right”  
“So why don’t we take a video, we kiss and say something and I post it. So we can decide how people find out. It’s better than some paparazzi getting us for the Boulevard papers”  
“Alright” Lewis smiled at him and gave him a kiss, and then he took his phone out and activated the camera.  
“Wait. Right now?” He wasn’t sure if he was prepared for that.  
“Yeah. Why wait?” Lewis sounded confused, but not angry at least. “Are you having second thoughts?” He looked unsure and a little bit sad at that. Nico shook his hands and gave them a squeeze. “No, never. I want to marry you and spend the rest of my life with you and I don’t want us to hide, so. Let’s do it”  
Lewis grinned and kissed him passionately. Then he sat back and started the recording.  
“Hey, guys! Nico and I here have great news for you!”  
“Yes, after some time as a couple we will get married” They showed their rings.  
“Isn’t that great? We are very happy and we hope you are happy for us too!”  
They kissed lightly and then Lewis turned it off.  
“Don’t worry, it will be alright”  
Nico smiled and kissed him again. He knew, with Lewis by his side he could deal with everything that might happen.

Organising a wedding was way easier than Nico has thought. Their coming out has been mostly accepted and their fans, friends, and family have supported them. Even though he could feel that his parents have been shocked in the first moment, they have taken it quite well and treated Lewis nicely. And Lewis’ parents were just glad that their son finally settled down.  
They have both agreed on having a small but elegant wedding with only their families and closest friends. Nico would have expected that Lewis would want something big and fancy, but was pleasantly surprised that he didn’t.  
The wedding was going to be held in June, right there in Monaco.  
When the day finally came Nico was very nervous, going up and down in his room, only stopping to look in the mirror and adjust his tie for the 100 time.  
“Papa, stop fussing. You look good” Alaïa was standing in the doorway and grinned at him. It was still hard to believe how much she grew up. She was attending his wedding with her _boyfriend_ for god’s sake.  
“Oh come on, don’t get sentimental now, the ceremony will start soon” Still, she moved closer and embraced him.  
“I am happy for you Papa. And also proud of you. Very proud” He strengthened his hold.  
He couldn’t open his mouth. All this was too much; he was almost drowning in his emotions.  
Alaïa let go gently, gave him a squeezed on his shoulder and left, right when Lukas appeared.  
“Come on Papa! It’s time! Don’t want to keep Dad waiting now, will you?”  
Nico smiled and went with his son to the big hall. He stood at the aisle, right opposite of Lewis. He looked stunning like always, smiled and just looked so happy.  
Nico was pretty sure he looked the same.  
The priest started to talk, but Nico couldn’t concentrate. All he could do was squeezing Lewis’ hands and breath.  
“Do you, Nico Erik Rosberg, take Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton as your husband?”  
“I do” He smiled and locked his gaze with the Brit. He could feel tears slowly running down his face. Lewis was crying silently too, but he had a big grin on his face.  
“Do you, Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton, take Nico Erik Rosberg as your husband?”  
“I do”  
“You can kiss now” Loud cheering and clapping could be heard, but Nico just noticed Lewis’ lips on his and a happiness blooming in his chest that was almost too overwhelming.

The rest of the evening passed in a blur. They ate cake, danced, shook hands and embraced too many times to count. But it was great and Nico couldn’t believe his luck.  
When it was time for them to depart to get their flight to the Caribbean, to their honeymoon, both of them were quite exhausted, but shining with happiness.  
First Nico hugged Alaïa and Lukas and then Lewis did.  
“Be nice while you are with your Mama”  
“Yes Papa,” They said and rolled their eyes at them. Nico looked at Vivian, who stood behind the children with her boyfriend Marco. Nico was glad that she has found someone that could make her happy. He hadn’t been sure if Lewis would want Vivian to be at their wedding. But he has been great as always. _She is an important person in your life and also your friend. Of course, she should come!_  
Really, sometimes Lewis was just so understanding and sweet that Nico didn’t know what to say. But he made sure that the other one always knew how grateful he was.  
They got in the back of the car and Lewis took his hand. “Ready to start our next adventure, my husband?” Nico grinned, how great it was to hear Lewis call him that.  
“Yes, my husband. Let’s go and see together”  
The kiss they shared then was one of the best Nico has ever had.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Paaapaa, Daaad. Come on, stop it” Even though Alaïa looked annoyed, she still sounded amused. Nico hugged her again, for the tenth time the last hour.  
“Oh my baby girl, all grown up. Tell me when that happened!”  
“Papa, I am just going to college. It’s not the end of the world” She laughed, but didn’t move away.  
“It is. You are going to be so far away”  
“I will visit often, I promise”  
Nico let her go and gave her a sad smile. It was hard to believe that his little girl has turned into a woman and now was leaving home to see the world.  
Lewis and Alaïa hugged again and said something in low voices that Nico couldn’t hear.  
Then she took her stuff and went on to the check-in area of the airport.  
“And no drinking in the U.K until you’re 21!”  
Alaïa laughed, waved at them and then was gone.  
Lewis slung an arm around Nico’s shoulder, pressed him close and gave him a gentle kiss on the side of his head.  
“Our kids have grown up so fast”  
“Yeah, they did. But at least we have Lukas still for a while”  
“Nice of you two to notice I still exist”  
They laughed and Nico hugged his son too, just because he could.  
Lewis smiled at them fondly. “Come on, let’s go eat Pizza!”  
Nico knew he would miss his daughter more than he could ever say, but having his loving husband and Lukas at his side was a great help.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“YOU WHAT?!?”  
“Eh, calm down, Papa. I am sure they just heard you until here.”  
“HOW CAN YOU SAY I SHOULD BE CALM?!”  
Lewis appeared in the room and looked confused at Nico, then to the monitor where Alaïa could be seen.  
“What’s going on?”  
“Papa is freaking out over nothing dramatic”  
“NOTHING?!” He turned to Lewis. “She is getting married. MARRIED!”  
Lewis turned to the screen, shock showing clearly on his face. “YOU WHAT?!?”  
Alaïa snorted and held her arms high, to show surrender.  
“You two, really. You know I have been with Peter for 2 years now. You even like him”  
Nico breathed deeply and tried to slow his heart rate a little. He was pretty sure it wasn’t good for his health. “Yes we do, but getting married is serious. And you are still in college, are you sure that is what you want?”  
Alaïa gave him her first smile since the whole conversation started. “Yeah, Papa. I am sure”  
Nico sighed loudly. But what could he do, but except it?  
Lewis grinned at him, then at Alaïa. “Well, seems you will and being British at least!”  
They began to laugh and even though Nico still felt shocked, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nico leaned against the doorway and looked at his husband, while he was struggling with his suit. Lewis let out an annoyed huff and their eyes met in the mirror.  
“I am fat”  
Nico went over and closed his arms around Lewis’ waist.  
Today was Lukas’ graduation party and the first occasion since a long time to wear something formal. Both Nico and Lewis were looking out for their figure, but their age was clearly to see. Nico had permanent wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes. And his hair was a mix of blond and grey by now. Lewis had wrinkles too, but they weren’t so visible. But he had got a little bit chubby, not that Nico minded at all.  
“You are not. You are perfect” He leaned forward and caught Lewis’ in a kiss. It lasted a while, even though the angle wasn’t very comfortable.  
“I love you, Nico”  
“Love you too, Lew”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Alaïa’s wedding has been over 6 months ago and it was still hard for Nico to get it.  
She was sitting on their couch, hands linked with Peter’s, their rings shining a little bit in the light. Where has all the time gone?  
Nico had cried so much at the wedding (just like Lewis). Mostly because of happiness, but still. Seeing her like that made him sad too. Watching her go to college, getting married, having her degree, it felt a little bit like he has lost her.  
Of course, she would always be his beloved daughter, but she wasn’t his little girl anymore.  
Just like Lukas, who lived all across the ocean in the USA.  
They had lives of their own now, and it made him feel sad and lost at times.  
Lewis coughed his attention with kissing him on the cheek and squeezing his hands.  
When Nico looked at him he could see the same emotions in his eyes that Nico felt.  
Another time again, Nico was unbelievable glad to have Lewis for support.  
“Well, Papa, Dad. We have something great to tell you” Alaïa was smiling brightly at them.  
“I am pregnant”  
Nico was too shocked to say something. He gaped like a fish, but he couldn’t form any words.  
“That’s great love!” Lewis was always faster at reacting to sudden decisions, another thing Nico was grateful for. Lewis got up and hugged Alaïa, then gave Peter a pat on the shoulder.  
Finally, Nico got his body in motions and he stood up and hugged his daughter.  
“I am going to be a granddad?”  
“Yeah”

Nobody said anything if they noticed Alaïa and him sobbing quietly in each other arms.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Amelie Laura. Get right here young lady!” Nico just laughed and shook his head when he saw his husband chasing their granddaughter through the house.  
Today was Lewis’ 75th birthday and Alaïa and Peter, with their two daughters, and Lukas with his girlfriend Julia and their twin boys were all at their house. Nico and Lewis have sold their flat some years ago and bought this nice house on the Côte d'Azur which was big enough for them and still had enough place if the grandchildren stayed over.  
Nico went into the kitchen, where Alaïa and Julia were chatting and drinking their champagne.  
Suddenly he felt a pain in his left leg and stumbled a little bit.  
“Papa!” Alaïa was right there next to him and caught him before he could fall.  
“Is everything alright?” She looked worried and checked him frantically all over.  
Nico wasn’t the youngest anymore and his health was getting worse with the time.  
He was still fit for his age, but sometimes he would feel this pain in his legs, arms or chest.  
Still, he didn’t want his children to worry.  
“I am alright, mein Schatz. Just let me sit down for some time”  
Alaïa nodded and Julia handed him some water. When they moved to the living room he could feel Alaïa’s strong grip on his biceps. Even though he didn’t need the support, he didn’t say anything. As long as it calmed his daughter, he wouldn’t say anything.  
He kissed Lewis, who was already sitting on the table and sat beside him.  
They sung, ate cake, laughed and played games with the small ones.  
Then it was time for the present and the children were jumping up and down when Lewis opened it.

  
_To remind you of the great time you have behind you and the great time that will come._  
_In love_  
_Alaïa, Peter, Amelie, Iris and Lukas, Julia, Daniel, Tom_

  
Nico smiled when he read it and then Lewis opened the picture album and the first picture was one of them. On the photo they were 15 and carting, having one arm around each other and smiling.  
Nico could feel a single tear running down his cheek.  
They have been so young back then. Their racing days have been so long ago, sometimes it felt like a past life to Nico.  
Lewis jumped through the album. There were photos of them during their racing career, but not many. Most of them were of their visits to Zoos, Museums and other places with Alaïa and Lukas, their wedding day, the wedding from Alaïa, the births of their grandchildren and much more.  
On the last page was a photo of them, from last summer. They sat on the veranda, cuddling and overlooked the garden, where their grandchildren played.  
Lewis also had tears in his eyes and stood up to hug everyone.  
“Thank you” Nico could only guess what his husband was thanking for.  
_Thanks for being such a great family._  
When everything has calmed down, Lewis and he were sitting on the veranda and cuddled, like they did almost every evening and watched the sun set.  
“Thank you, Nico. I can never say often enough how happy you have made me through all the years. You gave me your friendship, your love and then you let me be part of your family. I love you, so much”  
Nico closed the distance and kissed his husband passionately.  
Some people would think that their passion and affection would lessen with the years spent together, but that has never been the case for Nico. He loved Lewis a little bit more every day.  
“Even though we had difficult times, I am incredible grateful to have met you, Lewis. And that we had the courage to give us a second chance. It was the best idea I have ever had”  
Lewis smiled gently at him, and gave him a short kiss.  
“I love you, Lewis.”  
“I love you, Nico"

_Now and forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and staying with me through the story!  
> I was really motivated because of your support, thanks for that!  
> Watch out for the Christmas special :)  
> Comments and kudos are love :D


End file.
